


Round 2 Reveals!

by ExoSeasonalFest



Category: EXO (Band)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-30 00:17:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19841548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExoSeasonalFest/pseuds/ExoSeasonalFest





	Round 2 Reveals!

####  Message from Mod Mod HoneyBee

Another round is over??? Oh my god. I want to say a massive massive thank you to all the support we have gotten in this round. Million of thank you’s to everyone involved in this round: prompters, writers, readers, betas, even the writers who had to drop out in the middle of it. **Thank you to every single one of you**. I can’t believe how much the fest has grown since our last round. I am very happy and grateful about how this round turned out. **We had 47 writers that bloomed 49 beautiful fics in our garden, which adds together 634.626 words.** (I’m speechless!!)

And I am even more happy when I see that you had a good time here. By the way writers, I read your answers to my question in the survey and I also noticed some of you mentioned me in your author’s note and.. I love you. This garden will be with no flowers if it wasn’t from all of our amazing writers.

Running the fest wasn’t easy, since I am a single working bee in this fest’s nest, but I tried to do my best so you all could have a smooth round. I’ll work hard for better rounds in the future.

_I love you all. See you for our third round soon /wink wink/_

## MASTERLIST 

###### DAY 1

 **[Bloodstained Camellia](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18682558/chapters/44305579)** by [Hajinnie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hajinnie)

 **🌸 Prompt Petal:** #264

 **🌸 Pairing:** Chanyeol/Kyungsoo

 **🌸 Word Count:** 33.7k

 **🌸 Rating:** Mature

 **🌸 Summary:** Chanyeol, a sorcerer, decides to use forbidden magic to survive in a world where magic is dying. Through dubious means, he “marries” Kyungsoo, another sorcerer. Chanyeol is just using Kyungsoo as his personal blood bank; but his plan backfires when he begins to fall in love with Kyungsoo and contracts the Hanahaki disease as a result of his unrequited love and unexpected feelings.

-

 **[as far as you can see](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19136896)** by [kuraku](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuraku)

 **☀ Prompt Petal** #84

 **☀ Pairing:** Baekhyun/Jongdae

 **☀ Word Count:** 3.9k

 **☀ Rating:** Teen And Up Audiences

 **☀ Summary:** Set in a post-apocalyptic world.

Jongdae read that in the summer, people used to go to the beach. baekhyun wants to recreate the experience for him.

\- 

**[the sweetest dream will never do](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19142770)** by [satans_cinnamonroll](https://archiveofourown.org/users/satans_cinnamonroll)

 **🌸 Prompt Petal:** #251

 **🌸 Pairing:** Baekhyun/Sehun

 **🌸 Word Count:** 5k

 **🌸 Rating:** General Audiences

 **🌸 Summary:** Sehun wants Baekhyun's last spring to be a good one.

###### DAY 2

 **[Sleep, Sweet Summer Child](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18710497/chapters/44376619)** by [NoOneFrUkingCares](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoOneFrUkingCares)

 **☀ Prompt Petal** #159

 **☀ Pairing:** Zitao/Sehun

 **☀ Word Count:** 11.9k

 **☀ Rating:** General Audiences

 **☀ Summary:** Oh Sehun never asked for any of this.

The insomnia that’s ten times worse than usual, this little house in the middle of nowhere, the fact that no one installed an ac and mosquitoes being the only things finding him attractive. Or the random dude in his house eating Nutella.

Maybe it's the heat, or maybe he's finally gone insane, but maybe this would be the first thing bestowed upon him by the asshole up there that's actually something that he would like in the end.

-

 **[Here Comes The Sun](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19179592)** by [shahondin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shahondin)

 **☀ Prompt Petal** #72

 **☀ Pairing:** Jongin/Sehun

 **☀ Word Count:** 3.9k

 **☀ Rating:** General Audiences

 **☀ Summary:** Sehun really doesn't care who the boy is or how shyly he looks at him. He just wants back home.

or

Jongin slowly breaks down his stepbrother's walls, one step at a time. 

-

 **[Heat Stroke](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19181365)** by [XiuChen4Ever](https://archiveofourown.org/users/XiuChen4Ever)

 **☀ Prompt Petal** #19

 **☀ Pairing:** Jongdae/Minseok

 **☀ Word Count:** 5k

 **☀ Rating:** Explicit

 **☀ Summary:** Minseok hates going into heat. He especially hates doing so on the hottest day of the year. At least his mate has cunning plans to keep him cool.

###### DAY 3

 **[Match Me MC!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19133446)** by [Neo (luxnoctre)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/luxnoctre)

 **☀ Prompt Petal** #69

 **☀ Pairing:** Baekhyun/Jongdae

 **☀ Word Count:** 10k

 **☀ Rating:** Teen And Up Audiences

 **☀ Summary:** Baekhyun is Korea's most eligible bachelor, but ironically, the one person that he wants to be with is the one that is trying to pair him up

-

 **[April](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19158793/chapters/45537631)** by [sophluorescent](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sophluorescent)

 **🌸 Prompt Petal:** #20

 **🌸 Pairing:** Baekhyun/Junmyeon

 **🌸 Word Count:** 13.8k

 **🌸 Rating:** Explicit

 **🌸 Summary:** Spring was supposed to be the season of things coming to life, not for people to die.

-

 **[Always in Your Dream](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19183240)** by [luminaccia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/luminaccia)

 **🌸 Prompt Petal:** #147

 **🌸 Pairing:** Minseok/Luhan

 **🌸 Word Count:** 12.4k

 **🌸 Rating:** Teen And Up Audiences

 **🌸 Summary:** Life is stupid. And very, very confusing. It's unfair too. Minseok wonders why it took him a few dreams of a weird guy and a magical place that is covered in things he hates to see that.

###### DAY 4

 **[of motorcycles, stargazing, and running away](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19200631)** by [taoslefteyelid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/taoslefteyelid)

 **☀ Prompt Petal** #8

 **☀ Pairing:** Zitao/Sehun

 **☀ Word Count:** 8k

 **☀ Rating:** Teen And Up Audiences

 **☀ Summary:** Running comes easily to Sehun.

-

 **[you bloom inside my heart](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19215817)** by [xinghunnie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xinghunnie)

 **🌸 Prompt Petal:** #24

 **🌸 Pairing:** Baekhyun/Jongdae/Minseok - CBX

 **🌸 Word Count:** 2.9k

 **🌸 Rating:** Not Rated

 **🌸 Summary:** “I like you,” Baekhyun breathes out between one quiet moment to another. Minseok stares dumbly. Maybe he is not a genius after all, because all he can think is _holy shit what the fuck fucking hell._

-

 **[Ma Lumiere](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19233856)** by [lecksie31](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lecksie31)

 **☀ Prompt Petal** #35

 **☀ Pairing:** Junmyeon/Sehun

 **☀ Word Count:** 8k

 **☀ Rating:** Teen And Up Audiences

 **☀ Summary:** Junmyeon is an artist whose world turned gray when he lost his ability to paint. When his father died, he took a break, went to his childhood home, the beach house and there he met Oh Sehun. Will this young man be able to bring back color to his world?

-

 **[I do, or do I?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19229752)** by [JPXFRD614](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JPXFRD614)

 **🌸 Prompt Petal:** #169

 **🌸 Pairing:** Baekhyun/Yixing

 **🌸 Word Count:** 6.7k

 **🌸 Rating:** Teen And Up Audiences

 **🌸 Summary:** Baekhyun wants a spring wedding. His wish is Yixing's command. Baekhyun also wants both of them to wear flower crowns during the wedding. Yixing says- Wait , what?

###### DAY 5

 **[come in, stay with me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19245838)** by [extensive_scribe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/extensive_scribe)

 **☀ Prompt Petal** #73

 **☀ Pairing:** Baekhyun/Jongdae

 **☀ Word Count:** 5.8k

 **☀ Rating:** General Audiences

 **☀ Summary:** Kim Jongdae is a reclusive hacker who hardly believes in the magic of the world anymore. The background of his life fades to gray and he never leaves his apartment room, until a new neighbor comes into the building and wakes him up with songs and bright smiles, reminding him of the beauty he'd forgotten about.

-

 **[Rights of Spring](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19246810)** by [ACatWhoWrites](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ACatWhoWrites)

 **🌸 Prompt Petal:** #82

 **🌸 Pairing:** Jongdae/Sehun

 **🌸 Word Count:** 4.7k

 **🌸 Rating:** Teen And Up Audiences

 **🌸 Summary:** Hell isn't such an unpleasant place. Sehun looks forward to returning to it every year.

-

 **[One Scoop, Two Scoop (Red Scoop, Blue Scoop)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19261699)** by [kyuthighs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyuthighs)

 **☀ Prompt Petal** #81

 **☀ Pairing:** Chanyeol/Jongdae

 **☀ Word Count:** 4.1k

 **☀ Rating:** General Audiences

 **☀ Summary:** "I dare you to order it and eat it all. If you do, your next order is free.”

Chanyeol narrowed his eyes, studying Jongdae. His eyes were bright with mischief, and his smirk was something dangerous. Jongdae cocked his head to the side.

“Or not,” he challenged, “I get it if you can’t.”

Or the fic in which Jongdae owns an ice cream shop, Chanyeol is stubborn and whipped, and his tastebuds suffer for it.

-

 **[you’re a flame in my heart.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19274206)** by [fade131](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fade131)

 **🌸 Prompt Petal:** #226

 **🌸 Pairing:** Baekhyun/Yifan

 **🌸 Word Count:** 5.2k

 **🌸 Rating:** General Audiences

 **🌸 Summary:** Because he has no choice in the matter, at least in his own mind, Yifan bows his head down to their level, watching Baekhyun with one large golden eye as the chain is unraveled and carefully brought over his head, Baekhyun fussing and scolding Jongdae horribly not to get it caught on his horns and ruin all his hard work. In the end, when he lifts his head again, the flowered braid slips down to rest around his neck, delicate flowers pale against his hard bright scales, protected by magic from the heat of his fire. Baekhyun is all smiles, closer still to rearrange it, making sure all the spiraled camellias face upright.

“There,” he murmurs, giving Yifan a pat, his hand like the barest brush of a feather. “It looks lovely on you.”

###### DAY 6

 **[exudation](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19239961)** by [quavemire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/quavemire)

 **☀ Prompt Petal** #57

 **☀ Pairing:** Junmyeon/Yifan

 **☀ Word Count:** 11.8k

 **☀ Rating:** Explicit

 **☀ Summary:** Prince Junmyeon thought it would be a nice idea to make his guard train in the hot summer heat. Oh, how wrong he was.

-

 **[Crocus Pocus](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19181116)** by [XiuChen4Ever](https://archiveofourown.org/users/XiuChen4Ever)

 **🌸 Prompt Petal:** #29

 **🌸 Pairing:** Jongdae/Minseok

 **🌸 Word Count:** 26.9k

 **🌸 Rating:** Teen And Up Audiences

 **🌸 Summary:** Jongdae is determined to be a helpful familiar for his adorable new master, even if Minseok is a frost mage and Jongdae hates being cold. Minseok’s cute and sweet and treats him well, so Jongdae doesn’t complain about tromping all over the snowy alpine wilderness to collect a bunch of fancy flowers and weird fungus before spring ends and time runs out. He’ll help his master break the curse, even if doing so will break Jongdae’s heart.

-

 **[Just One Yesterday](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19215793/chapters/45686179)** by [Semper_Sehun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Semper_Sehun)

 **☀ Prompt Petal** #248

 **☀ Pairing:** Jongin/Sehun

 **☀ Word Count:** 50.4k

 **☀ Rating:** Explicit

 **☀ Summary:** 48 hours seem like a lot of time when you have eternity to yourselves in a world dictated by the undead. However, when Jongin gets bitten, a run against time to find the antiserum begins.

###### DAY 7

 **[Sea Tears](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19262815)** by [soondubu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/soondubu)

 **☀ Prompt Petal** #183

 **☀ Pairing:** Kyungsoo Centric

 **☀ Word Count:** 6.2k

 **☀ Rating:** Teen And Up Audiences

 **☀ Summary:** Instead of a leisurely summer vacation, Kyungsoo is whisked away to Jeju to visit his grandmother, who is not expected to make it to Chuseok. With the fun of visiting family dulled, and in his general frustration of being torn away from his own summer plans, he finds himself at the docks, observing for the first time the magic of the haenyeo: the women who dive year-round to provide food for their families. It's there he meets Jongin, a boy who seems to know exactly the struggle he's having. He discovers, however, that they have very different ways of dealing with the pressures of family and society, and that Jongin is far less willing to take a polite "no" for an answer.

-

 **[Whenever You Call (It's Electric)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19278226)** by [Puppetqueen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Puppetqueen)

 **☀ Prompt Petal** #104

 **☀ Pairing:** Jongdae/Kyungsoo

 **☀ Word Count:** 7.7k

 **☀ Rating:** Teen And Up Audiences

 **☀ Summary:** Jongdae can feel the oncoming downpour for days before there’s even a hint of it in the horizon.

-

 **[I'll Always Sing for You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19213432)** by [greeneyedboy930](https://archiveofourown.org/users/greeneyedboy930)

 **☀ Prompt Petal** #25

 **☀ Pairing:** Minseok/Kyungsoo

 **☀ Word Count:** 34.5k

 **☀ Rating:** Mature

 **☀ Summary:** Minseok is a bestselling author who has everything...almost. If only he could sleep. Kyungsoo just moved home and finds himself wanting to help Minseok with his problems.

###### DAY 8

 **[1973](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19282708)** by [lunicole](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunicole)

 **☀ Prompt Petal** #180

 **☀ Pairing:** Baekhyun/Yixing

 **☀ Word Count:** 4.7k

 **☀ Rating:** Teen And Up Audiences

 **☀ Summary:** The rain season comes and the rain season goes. That is the way of the stars, the moon, and the monsoon that has been there for millennia before Yixing's time. Yixing obeys their laws, because this is the pact his kin has made with the rains. He's not allowed to go down to the valley without the monsoon. It is the law. The law has been there for so long, even before they started calling this place Vietnam.

-

 **[Winter's Petrichor](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19333096)** by [Justawriter68](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justawriter68)

 **🌸 Prompt Petal:** #21

 **🌸 Pairing:** Jongdae/Minseok

 **🌸 Word Count:** 9.5k

 **🌸 Rating:** General Audiences

 **🌸 Summary:** The King is dead.

Now, it is Jongdae's time to rule.

However, his ascendancy to the throne is met with doubt, to quell this, he proposes political marriage with the Royal Family of Cherimon.

They send their second prince.

Prince Minseok.

-

 **[Cherry Blossom Breeze](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19276024)** by [baekmochi04](https://archiveofourown.org/users/baekmochi04)

 **🌸 Prompt Petal:** #12

 **🌸 Pairing:** Chanyeol/Baekhyun

 **🌸 Word Count:** 10k

 **🌸 Rating:** Mature

 **🌸 Summary:** Chanyeol had always dreamed of meeting his soulmate under the cherry blossoms, but never did he expect for the other to run away.

###### DAY 9

 **[busy thinking about boys](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19287496)** by [nekomimichan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nekomimichan)

 **☀ Prompt Petal:** #54

 **☀ Pairing:** Junmyeon/Yifan

 **☀ Word Count:** 9.8k

 **☀ Rating:** Teen And Up Audiences

 **☀ Summary:** Wu Yifan is the human embodiment of awkward

-

 **[Acting like we don't know the melody](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19318042)** by [SJshark](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SJshark)

 **☀ Prompt Petal** #206

 **☀ Pairing:** Junmyeon/Sehun

 **☀ Word Count:** 3.6k

 **☀ Rating:** Explicit

 **☀ Summary:** Meeting his high school boyfriend after years proved that the spark was still there. Even if Junmyeon pretended not to know Sehun at first.

-

 **[depth of field](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19285057)** by [nasaplates (onlyshootingstars)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/onlyshootingstars/pseuds/nasaplates)

 **🌸 Prompt Petal:** #141

 **🌸 Pairing:** Minseok/Luhan

 **🌸 Word Count:** 8k

 **🌸 Rating:** Teen And Up Audiences

 **🌸 Summary:** Minseok and Luhan haven't seen each other in 5 years, since their fight about Luhan moving away. They meet again during Minseok's photography exhibition. This is a story about falling apart, only to come back together stronger than before.

-

 **[koi no yokan](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19347535)** by [dues_ex_machine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dues_ex_machine)

 **☀ Prompt Petal** #163

 **☀ Pairing:** Zitao/Sehun

 **☀ Word Count:** 3.1k

 **☀ Rating:** General Audiences

 **☀ Summary:** Rather, it's a premonition of love.

###### DAY 10

 **[Of Spring Days and Cat Cafes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19322116)** by [VikingLord](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VikingLord)

 **🌸 Prompt Petal:** #198

 **🌸 Pairing:** Baekhyun/Jongdae

 **🌸 Word Count:** 9.7k

 **🌸 Rating:** Teen And Up Audiences

 **🌸 Summary:** "Would you like anything to go with that?" the waiter leaned forward, a strand of hair coming out of its perfectly gelled state and falling into his eyes, creating a perfect contrast between his smooth pale skin and the deep brown of his hair. Jongdae could honestly spend an eternity looking at the sight.

OR

In which amateur writer, Jongdae, falls for his waiter at a cat cafe. Cue unwanted feelings and lots of confusion.

-

 **[come sail away](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19345075)** by [toyang](https://archiveofourown.org/users/toyang)

 **☀ Prompt Petal** #89

 **☀ Pairing:** Jongdae/Minseok

 **☀ Word Count:** 9.5k

 **☀ Rating:** Explicit

 **☀ Summary:** san francisco summers aren't all that bad. they're sunny, slightly windy, and bring out all those windsurfers to the beach from their wake. minseok thinks all the sails bobbing out in the ocean brings out a nice touch in the water, especially when the cute and tiny windsurfer with the kitten lips really catches his eye.

-

 **[you got me so good (baby, I got it so bad)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19360312)** by [The_Consulting_Werewolf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Consulting_Werewolf)

 **☀ Prompt Petal** #246

 **☀ Pairing:** Junmyeon/Yifan

 **☀ Word Count:** 8k

 **☀ Rating:** Explicit

 **☀ Summary:** Junmyeon goes down on Kris, not knowing he knows this stranger at the club. But Yifan is not someone he could ever be interested in, can he?

###### DAY 11

 **[With the Storm](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19302820/chapters/45910549)** by [YouMinLi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/YouMinLi)

 **☀ Prompt Petal** #122

 **☀ Pairing:** Jongdae/Minseok

 **☀ Word Count:** 29.2k

 **☀ Rating:** General Audiences

 **☀ Summary:** It's during a storm that Jongdae notices a man, standing there. And it's during all the other moments in the summer that he slowly falls in love.

\- 

**[One Way Ticket](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19327759)** by [aerinuh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aerinuh)

 **☀ Prompt Petal** #62

 **☀ Pairing:** Baekhyun/Jongdae

 **☀ Word Count:** 35.7k

 **☀ Rating:** Explicit

 **☀ Summary:** Jongdae just nods, as both him and Chanyeol stare in the horizon and watch another breathtaking sunset from Fiji. Jongdae thinks about what type of explanation Baekhyun has to offer. Every part of Jongdae doesn’t want to hear Baekhyun out. Knowing himself too well, because if he does listen, he might not be able to control himself and run back to Baekhyun.

Run back home.

-

 **[Bloom](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19421632/chapters/46219753)** by [silverbyuns](https://archiveofourown.org/users/silverbyuns)

 **🌸 Prompt Petal:** #42

 **🌸 Pairing:** Jongin/Sehun

 **🌸 Word Count:** 30.7k

 **🌸 Rating:** Mature

 **🌸 Summary:** All Jongin wants to do is complete his job and go about his day. However, when he meets Sehun, who is the most stubborn customer he's ever known, he knows that nothing is ever that easy. A bitter past, an adamant ex, and a twisted history all eventually come to catch up with them, and Jongin realises that his life and Sehun's might be more intertwined that he expected.

###### DAY 12

 **[86 Romance](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19403965)** by [caffeination (akanyanen)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/akanyanen/pseuds/caffeination)

 **☀ Prompt Petal** #5

 **☀ Pairing:** Baekhyun/Kyungsoo

 **☀ Word Count:** 14.9k

 **☀ Rating:** Explicit

 **☀ Summary:** With their relationship on the rocks, Baekhyun decides to take Kyungsoo on a surprise trip to Hawaii to shake things up.

-

 **[gimme, gimme](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19406578)** by [Evoxine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evoxine)

 **🌸 Prompt Petal:** #41

 **🌸 Pairing:** Jongin/Sehun

 **🌸 Word Count:** 10.1k

 **🌸 Rating:** Explicit

 **🌸 Summary:** The boys take on one of the most important weeks in their university life – Spring Break. Alcohol, sex, and other typical Spring Break shenanigans abound.

###### DAY 13

 **[A Little Bit Too Much](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19331089)** by [yaaoriii](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yaaoriii)

 **☀ Prompt Petal** #44

 **☀ Pairing:** Chanyeol/Baekhyun

 **☀ Word Count:** 9.8k

 **☀ Rating:** Mature

 **☀ Summary:** Baekhyun loved sweet drink too much and the bartender from the beach bar of the restaurant prepared the best ones. He went there everyday of his vacation because of the drinks were too delicious. Yeah... Because of the drinks and not because the bartender was the most handsome handsome man he had ever seen.

-

 **[Falling Over the Line Between Love and Situational Acquaintance](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19430110/chapters/46242442)** by [NoOneFrUkingCares](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoOneFrUkingCares)

 **☀ Prompt Petal** #199

 **☀ Pairing:** Junmyeon/Yifan

 **☀ Word Count:** 28.7k

 **☀ Rating:** Teen And Up Audiences

 **☀ Summary:** Ah yes, it’s summer, the time of heat and laziness and courtships. More blood-thirsty than vicious mosquitos are the families of the rich, fighting to get their children married off to the highest bidder, and to the best trophy, combining empires and taking over countries with a few little alliances marked by a kiss. This year, on the chopping block is young spry Wu Yifan, 25, tall, handsome, and the heir to the illustrious Wu Corporations, practically the most influential power in China’s tech industry, right after the government and the non-existent god. Kim Junmyeon is 25, and the second eldest of the Kim brothers, a nickname for the four boys set to inherit Kim Enterprise, Korea’s favourite real estate manipulator. After his parents successfully married off his older brother Minseok to the previous richest and most eligible Chinese bachelor, all eyes are now on him and the race for Wu Yifan’s heart. Come, settle in, take a seat and make a drink as you watch the brawl in the sun in the most dangerous of territories, love and the affairs of the rich.

-

 **[Flowers Bloom Under the Light of April's Moon](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19426756)** by [chanyeolsmoles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chanyeolsmoles)

 **🌸 Prompt Petal:** #255

 **🌸 Pairing:** Chanyeol/Baekhyun

 **🌸 Word Count:** 11.6k

 **🌸 Rating:** Teen And Up Audiences

 **🌸 Summary:** The whole nation is in a buzz after the Royal Council announces Crown Prince Baekhyun's betrothal. In a flurry of Santorini trips, songwriters, and thousand word vows, it's still a mystery as to whom the Crown Prince will be wedded to. Or is it?

###### DAY 14

 **[나는 꽃이 아니지만 바람이요. (I am not a flower, but a wind.)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19601500)** by [northofthehouse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/northofthehouse)

 **🌸 Prompt Petal:** #249

 **🌸 Pairing:** Jongdae/Sehun

 **🌸 Word Count:** 2.1k

 **🌸 Rating:** Teen And Up Audiences

 **🌸 Summary:** "The excitement of new romance will lift your spirits." Fortune Cookie, 2019

-

 **[The Chansoo Project by Byun Baekhyun](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19462168)** by [yeollie_bb](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeollie_bb)

 **🌸 Prompt Petal:** #2

 **🌸 Pairing:** Chanyeol/Baekhyun

 **🌸 Word Count:** 12k

 **🌸 Rating:** General Audiences

 **🌸 Summary:** Baekhyun is too dedicated on his role as the ultimate Chansoo shipper that he never entertains the idea of a Chanbaek ship sailing. Ever. (Or maybe he does. Sometimes.)

###### DAY 15

 **[carry your ocean with me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19729849)** by [mihaeng](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mihaeng)

 **☀ Prompt Petal** #247

 **☀ Pairing:** Junmyeon/Sehun

 **☀ Word Count:** 41.9k

 **☀ Rating:** General Audiences

 **☀ Summary:** When Junmyeon gets dragged back home for summer this year, the last thing he expects is to fall back in love with it.

-

 **[mend me whole](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19758079)** by [ElatedFangirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElatedFangirl)

 **☀ Prompt Petal** #150

 **☀ Pairing:** Baekhyun/Yixing

 **☀ Word Count:** 5.4k

 **☀ Rating:** Teen And Up Audiences

 **☀ Summary:** Yixing needs healing and he gets help for it from a very unusual but magnificent being.

###### DAY 16

 **[a bouquet of love](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19769293)** by [leyaangst](https://archiveofourown.org/users/leyaangst)

 **🌸 Prompt Petal:** #32

 **🌸 Pairing:** Chanyeol/Baekhyun

 **🌸 Word Count:** 4.1k

 **🌸 Rating:** Not Rated

 **🌸 Summary:** chanyeol and baekhyun; they're just two idiots in love.

-

 **[Blue Neighbourhood](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19761241)** by [Exstnce](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Exstnce)

 **☀ Prompt Petal** #17

 **☀ Pairing:** Baekhyun/Sehun

 **☀ Word Count:** 7.2k

 **☀ Rating:** Mature

 **☀ Summary:** "Leave this blue neighbourhood,

Never knew loving could hurt this good oh,

And it drives me wild.

Cause when you look like that,

I've never ever wanted to be so bad oh.

It drives me wild."

\- WILD, Troye Sivan

or

A SeBaek summer love AU.

or

Summer always ends. So, too, do the things that happen during it.

###### DAY 17

 **[To My Golden Hour](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19747660/chapters/46740919)** by [roseflavored](https://archiveofourown.org/users/roseflavored)

 **☀ Prompt Petal** #210

 **☀ Pairing:** Junmyeon/Jongdae

 **☀ Word Count:** 24.7k

 **☀ Rating:** Mature

 **☀ Summary:** Werewolf Prince Jongdae and Vampire Prince Junmyeon's marriage gets off to a rocky start, to the say the least

-

 **[Porcelain](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19814938)** by [cherrybaeks](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherrybaeks)

 **🌸 Self-Prompt Petal** #

 **🌸 Pairing:** Baekhyun/Chanyeol - Baekhyun/Sehun

 **🌸 Word Count:** 7.1k

 **🌸 Rating:** Teen And Up Audiences

 **🌸 Summary:** At the royal garden, Prince Chanyeol discovers that certain porcelain sculpture is able to talk and move.

Show all the writers the love they deserve for their hard work!


End file.
